Are we ever getting back togther
by Blackness
Summary: It's Christmas. Kurt and Blaine talk about were their relationship is and what they think should happen. Spoiler Alert.


Disclaimer: This has spoilers in for the next few episodes. I don't normally do conversational fics but found this idea playing around today and had to get it down. It based at Christmas time when they are hopefully on speaking terms again. Hope you enjoy. Xx

**Will we ever get back together**

'So tell me what's been happening?" Blaine asked an excited Kurt as they both took a seat on the sofa in the loft, after Burt had popped out for a while.

"Well I am doing great, I have a NYADA audition" Kurt answered

"That's brilliant Kurt" Blaine said genuinely happy.

"Thanks, Oh and I went on a date a week back!" Kurt continued excitedly

"Really. Wow. I'd say that was quick but I guess it's not really" Blaine answered

"Sorry..." Kurt started to apologise

"No it's cool, this is the type of things we can talk about. So is he someone you work with?"

"Yeah. His into fashion in a big way" Kurt smiled relieved

"He'd better not start taking apart your fashion sense" Blaine said teasingly

"He hasn't yet. We have so much in common except he doesn't like musicals but not everyone is perfect huh? We can compromise. His tall, and is well-developed. His been eyeing me up for a while, but as I was spoken for, didn't make a move. Then when he found out I was single again, he asked me out"

"Of course. Where did you go" Blaine asked politely

"A gorgeous bistro, near work. We had an amazing dinner by candle light. Everything was perfect. We almost had our first kiss, but unfortunately the moment was broken by Miss Berry and Brody barging through the door. But we are heading out New Year"

"That's great." Blaine genuinely was happy to see Kurt so lively

"So Blaine how about you? Your adventures at McKinely?" Kurt questioned

"Well I had a good few months, after Grease and teen angel which the majority of the audience loved, I joined the Warblers for a song. They stole our trophy so we had to get it back. I did some recon. I sang Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson with them and you know what? It felt right again, I was jumping on furniture, and was happy for the first time since, well you know, you and Sebastian's voice and mine blend together brilliantly. I didn't hear Hunter sing till Sectional's, but his not too bad. They tried to get me to join, recon the three of us together would win. Then you should have seen us at Sectional's! We had so much energy, and more dancing, and everyone joined in. It wasn't just the Rachel Barry show or the Blaine Anderson show, it was New Directions. We won, barely over the Warblers. Sebastian and I went out for drinks, and you know despite what's happened, we're pretty cool. I mean his eyes followed me the entire time, and I am sure he was checking me out, and he enjoyed touching my shoulder way to much when I was singing."

"Oh you and Sebastian huh?" Kurt tried to keep his voice friendly and neutral

"Yeah, I mean nothing happened, nothing will happen, I don't think, too much history and he did try to break us up, I mean even though I kinda broke us up, and we are not together now, it would still be like kinda weird dating him but I have always been drawn to him. I think in some ways, its the same way you were drawn to me at the beginning but obviously will not end the same way. But honestly it just felt nice to wanted again you know?"

"Yeah. I did enjoy Teen Angel by the way. You were amazing singing it, I was just so mad at the time. I um...re-watched it. You almost stumbled though"

"I think we all know why that was. The next night we performed I was perfect. Well it's over now. It's done. This is the first time in a while when I actually feel pretty good about life you know?"

"I'm glad, look I know I was harsh on you..." Kurt began

"I think we pretty much hurt each other enough and it would be better not talking about it. I know I hurt you first, but after what happened and you ignored me, not even wanting to find out the truth, I think I realised we were over and then when I found the Warblers, I was truly happy again. But then I thought how it would look on a transcript, jumping schools again, and besides WMH isn't that bad, it's hardly a dream, but I have a few friends, Sam and Artie spring to mind. Sam has been amazing though. I think I can understand why you had a crush on him."

"Do you think we will ever...you know get back together?" Kurt asked nervously, not knowing why he asked such a question

"I've hurt you too much, and in hurting you, I hurt myself, then you hurt me with the cold shoulder, you know? I mean how are we meant to have a relationship, if we can't talk through a problem and either find a solution or end it there and then. Looking back we made a lot of empty promises when you said we'd see each other every weekend etc and I was never going to lose you, but the truth is, I did lose you, not just because of my error of judgement but I did, I lost you to New York were you are meant to be, were you were born to be. I know they didn't seem empty at the time, but looking back, what we promised was unrealistic."

"You've grown up these last few months Blaine"

"I've faced reality, like you. I've got loads of 'growing up' to do. I think you should give this guy a go. I mean if you have that much in common, who knows were it could lead and if it doesn't, well cross that bridge when you come to it, take a chance like I did at the Gap"

"You didn't answer the question?"

"Sorry got distracted. Look Kurt, you were the love of my life, first love. The first guy I ever fell in love with. You were my first everything. You will always hold a special place in my heart and I don't think I will ever stop loving you entirely, but I'm just not sure, maybe if I come to New York next year, and you're not seeing anyone, and we're both free, who knows. If we are meant to be together, we will be together Kurt but for now friends. I've still got a lot I have to work on, and you have your whole new life here, and you have your place and this is your home. This will be hard on both of us, but I think it will work out for the better, and if we should ever get back together, this break will make us stronger, and maybe make us realise, we belong together."

"I know. You are right. But for the record Blaine, I never said it, I've never said sorry for how I treated you after the break up, even though I thought you deserved it and you were in the wrong, but I know what you mean about those promises. I was so eager to comfort and sooth you, I forgot. But the other reason I avoided it was because I did want to keep one promise, I will never say good-bye to Blaine. II will answer your calls when you call me, if you ever need my support"

"I know Kurt. I will always be there to listen. Thank you." Blaine answered feeling a weight off his chest.

They both hugged, and held hands briefly. For now friendship was the best cure. The future, who knew.

* * *

Hey ya,

Hope you enjoyed. Yes I want Klaine end game, but have watched episodes and thinking about it. I was angry at Blaine at first for cheating, then I became angry at Kurt during Glease for the way he jumped down Blaine's throat. Then I started seeing the pictures of them at Christmas and started to think friendship was perhaps a good avenue for now. Maybe Kurt can rescue Blaine from Sadie Hawkins' dance in the future and help him like Blaine helped him at prom. Who knows.


End file.
